Ángeles Caidos
by Serena Ryuuzaki
Summary: La gente suele decir: HAZ LO QUE TE DIGA EL CORAZÓN Y DIOS ESTARÁ CONTENTO. Pero amar de forma carnal a nosotros, Dios mismo nos lo había negado, porque nosotros no eramos simples humanos.


Una noche tuve un sueño, soñe que caminaba en el paraíso o al menos debía parecerse a él, ya que era el lugar más hermoso que haya visto jamás, todo era paz, quietud, a donde tus ojos miraban, no había mas que tranquilidad, serenidad, y los rostros más hermosos se miraban por doquier, sin embargo, el suelo de pronto comenzó a cimbrarse y en aquellos apacibles rostros se dibujo una mueca de terror infinito cuando una extraña sombra comenzó a cubrir los cielos…

-Sabía que el momento llegaría- dijo una voz grave a lo lejos pero de inmediato mi vista se apodero de aquel que la había pronunciado, era el más hermoso de los seres que haya visto jamás, aún cuando el terror me invadía, no pude si no contemplarle.

-Te dije que volvería no es así?- una extraña voz respondió desde lejos, una voz que aunque trate de localizar no pude, pero que solo el sonido me provoco un terror infinito, esa voz me era conocida, aunque no pude saber a quien pertenecía.

-Muestrate!- ordenó esta vez aquel ser de hermosa figura.

-Como tú ordenes-

Una extraña luz me hizo cerrar de pronto los ojos y el sonido de dos metales al chocar me hizo abrirlos de nuevo, encontrándome de pronto con una oscuridad total, de nuevo el sonido de dos metales al chocar hizo que una luz iluminara a quienes la habían producido, y vi de nuevo a ese ser de belleza extraordinaria, portando una enorme espada, vestía armadura de guerra, tal si fuera un soldado del ejercito romano, que luchaba enardecidamente contra un ser demoniaco, de aspecto atemorizante, un gigante de sombra que escupía fuego por la boca y sus orbes no eran si no dos llameantes flamas, un olor fétido comenzo a inundar el lugar, quise correr ante el dantesco espectáculo pero de pronto el sonido de una corneta, me hizó reaccionar, de nuevo la luz iluminó el lugar, ya no era más un paraíso, si no todo lo contrario, aquellos campos cubiertos de verdor, no eran ahora si no simples llanos secos, y aquel sol resplandeciente se convirtió en el más triste de los ocasos.

-Rindete esta vez no ganarás- vocifero aquel ser demoniaco, cuyo aspecto era aún más espantoso que la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en él.

-Jamás me escuchas, jamás- respondio su contrincante –vuelve a los infiernos, de donde nunca debíste haber salido-

A cada golpe de sus espadas un nuevo resplandor iluminaba de pronto el paisaje, de nuevo ese sonido de guerra, esa trompeta, mire al cielo y un extraño ser la tocaba, en su mirada se podía notar la fiereza, de nuevo el suelo comenzo a crujir y esta vez miles de seres demoniacos más salieron de las grietas provocadas por el estremecimiento de la tierra.

-Ja ja ja creíste que de nuevo vendría solo no es así?- se mofo el demonio, más su contrincante no se inmuto y sonriendole, le respondió.

-Jamás eh pensado que seas el más leal de los contrincantes- y levantando de nuevo su arma dio un grito de guerra, al cual miles de hermosos seres más acudieron de la nada en su auxilio, y una extraña guerra se llevaba a cabo, una guerra en la que yo no sabía que hacer, de la que yo era espectador, sin embargo la escena me era conocida, el más aguerrido de todos, era aquel hermoso ser, sus hermosos ojos me provocaban un estremecimiento infinito, al mirar con furia a su contrincante, parecia no parpadear mientras le miraba, la lucha entre esos bandos era cruenta y yo en medio de todo, aún sin reaccionar, deseaba huir, pero algo en el fondo me decia que esa guerra también era mía, pero no sabía que hacer.

Mire de nuevo hacía la batalla principal que era entre aquel gigante demoniaco y ese hermoso ser de rizos oscuros y ojos azules, un detalle me llamo la atención una leyenda en su espada, que por el movimiento no lograba identificar, trate de acercarme sigilosamente me intrigaba esas letras marcadas con hermosos detalles en el filo de la espada, y pude leerlas con claridad:

-"Quit ut Deus"- murmure y de pronto uno de aquellos demonios miro hacía mi dirección y vino hacía mi, empuñando una espada, el terror me invadío, pero antes de que aquel demonio llegara hasta mi, una flecha le atravezó, cayendo de bruses al suelo, mire detrás de mi y vi a quien había lanzado aquella flecha su rostro era igual de hermoso que el de aquel ser que portaba esa rara espada, me sonrío y le correspondí, en gesto de agradecimiento, borró esa hermosa sonrisa y volvío a la batalla.

Mis ojos se posaron de nuevo en aquella feroz batalla entre el más temible de los demonios y el más hermoso de todos los seres, algo familiar había en ese ser, y vagas imágenes vinieron a mi mente, ese ser sonriendome a mi, una enorme balanza y cientos de seres más a quienes no pude ver el rostro, pero que pasaban uno a uno por esa enorme balanza y detrás de ella como un juez de nuevo ese hermoso rostro, lo conocía pero no recordaba como, ni quien era.

-Te expulse una vez del reino y lo volveré a hacer- dijo aquel ser de negros rizos, y la fé se podía mirar en sus ojos, la confianza, la seguridad.

-Ja ja ja- rio el demonio- Quien como yo?- blasfemo de nuevo.

-Quien como Dios?- dijo a manera de respuesta su contrincante, empuñando en lo más alto su espada y blandiéndola en el demonio asesto el golpe final, un hermoso par de alas salieron de repente de su espalda y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando su nombre vino a mi mente, el alarido de aquel ser retumbo en todo el lugar varios riscos se vinieron abajo.

-Michael- me escucha gritar y el me miro mostrándome de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa, mientras volvía a empuñar su espada y seguía en la lucha.

Si, ahora todo venía a mi mente él era un Arcángel y su nombre era Michael, EL GUERRERO…


End file.
